Elven Portal
An Elven portal is an arrangement of blocks that when activated, is used to transport the player and other entities between Middle-earth and the Overworld. It is more similar to the vanilla nether portal than the ring portal in that you may create as many as you want, and also destroy them if you wish. Note that the Elven portal may only be used by players with an alignment of +1 for the Galadhrim Elves or higher. Otherwise, the player starts burning if he/she tries to use the portal. Because of this, evil players must instead use its counterpart, the Morgul portal. Entering an Elven portal will earn the player the achievement "Traveller". Materials To create one of these portals you will need to go to Middle-earth through the ring portal first to gather the materials. Note that you can construct these portals anywhere in Middle-earth, or even in the Overworld if you bring the materials with you. What you will need: * 12 Edhelmir, or 16 if you want to fill in the corners of the portal although this is not necessary (see step 1 below) * one bucket of water * one Elanor OR Niphredil flower * a patch of grass 5×5 blocks large Steps to Creating an Elven Portal Tutorial Video Written Instructions Create the Frame Right-click a block of grass with an Edhelmir to make Elvengrass. In this way, form a Elvengrass frame around a 3×3 space. Like for Nether portals, filling of the corners is optional. Fill with Water Dig out the area inside of the frame (only needs to be one block deep) and fill it with water. To fill it all in with one bucket, right-click the middle block. Make sure that the blocks directly beneath the water are all solid. Activation This can be either an Elanor or Niphredil flower. Step in! And you've opened a portal! Step inside to be taken back to the Overworld (or Middle-earth, depending on where you made the portal). These portals will take you to the closest portal in the other dimension within 128 blocks, and if none exist, one will be created in a suitable position. Deactivation The portal can be deactivated in a number of ways: breaking the blocks underneath it, pouring a liquid in, or simply breaking the frame. After the portal has been broken, it must be re-made using the above steps before the player can travel between worlds again. Config Setting As of , the Elven portal can be disabled in the LOTR mod config file, which may be useful on some multiplayer servers. Trivia Creation of Elven portals in the Far Harad Jungle without requiring the use of a silken tool, has been enabled through a change in . As of that update it is possible to create vanilla in the jungle from the locally available vanilla by right clicking these with . Until that update the only way to create Elven portals there was by using Silk Touch enchantments or creative mode to support placement of vanilla . Reason for this is that Elvengrass cannot be created with jungle mud grass blocks. Jungle mud grass does not spread to vanilla dirt blocks either. Category:Portals Category:Elves Category:Gameplay Category:Non-canon Category:Light Sources